Honduras (Copán de las Higueras)
Honduras ( ホンジュラス -Honjurasu) is a fan character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. She has received the name Copán of the higueras (イチジクのコパン - Ichijiku no kopan), this name would put it, grandma Maya, since she does not like to use the one that Spain gave him, you only know his last name which is Martínez (マルティネス- Marutinesu). Appearance Honduras is shown with black hair, long and straight, blue eyes and wears a white shirt, blue sports pants, legs and arms are bandaged, on his left arm has been assembled a mini Honduran flag and a tattoo of the orchid , the national flower of Honduras, in his other arm he also has a tattoo of flowers, on his head he wears an indigenous band with two feathers representing his Maya and Chortis past. Personality Honduras has a somewhat changeable and defensive personality, one could say that many times she is bitter, but normally she is hostile so that they do not trample her anymore, when Honduras feels that if someone can be a good friend it leaves the hostility and arrives Be very kind and hospitable. Relationships America They started doing business with each other in 1899 with the United Fruit Company that exported a lot of tropical fruit from several Latin American countries, although 1954 saw its first conflict with the banana strike, which in the end would be won by Honduras and the worker code was also created. They get along well, although their friendship is somewhat tense. Germany Their friendship is very good, because Honduras in 1869 would let some German citizens come to the country, between that both countries help each other in what can be ironically many Germans arrived in Honduras for work opportunities, now she thanks many things to Germany among them give a beautiful tune to the national fan of Honduras. Guatema y El salvador Both are younger brothers of Honduras, currently form the triangle of northern Central America, an alliance between countries to improve their relations, Honduras and Guatemala leave the free movement of immigrants from both countries. While Honduras and El Salvador have had many conflicts over the years but over time both have been forgotten, both Honduras and El Salvador have a scar on one cheek this occurred in the war of 100 hours or better known as the football war . China, Taiwan, Japan, South Korea With these Asian countries, Honduras has many friendly relations. South Korea being his first Asian friend who would help him in how best to do business since Honduras did not know anything else about agricultural exports. China would be the second Asian country with which Honduras would have to influence Honduras to include martial arts as a sport to get young people out of the streets or possible gangs, Honduras also allowed as many immigrants from South Korea as from China they will stay in their country. Japan would be the country that would most urge Honduras to be encouraged to enter the world of construction and infrastructures that Honduras has long ago stagnated in designs of cities and towns. Taiwan recently approached Honduras to also help more to its learning and economy Category:Latin America Category:Characters Category:Central America